


Book Commentary: Jellicoe Road

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [44]
Category: On the Jellicoe Road - Melina Marchetta
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Jellicoe Road

  * Who counts how long it takes their dad to die and find out it takes more than two hours? Also, who is this person? And what’s up with the dad dying?
  * Jellicoe Road sounds really pretty.
  * So the person who counted how long their (her?) dad died is called Narnie. So there’s that.
  * But why is she and her family going to the beach? Is it a vacation? But why is it so important that the dad died?
  * Oh… apparently she was the only survivor of a car crash while they were going to the beach…
  * Who are these kids who came to the rescue?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
